The construction of division walls in all types of buildings is a common activity that is regularly performed according to the specific needs of each tenant. Once the final use of the building is decided the interior walls are built on which we find the fenestrations to install doors and windows.
In general, division walls are made of compressed plaster, wood, paneling or lightweight bricks. Generally, the division walls are made so that they can be finished in different ways, which due to their specific finishing characteristics require a variety of specialists, such as carpenters, painters, plasterers, upholsterers, general contractors, etc.
The architects and contractors have had to absorb the additional costs of the work needed to adjust and cut the fenestrations that are required when installing the structure that will hold the doors and windows on the finished division walls.
Considering that once the doors and windows have been installed, it is common that due to the damage suffered by the division walls during the installation process of the doors and windows, the group of specialists has to be called back to repair the damage, so it is wise to consider alternative building systems.
There have been efforts to solve the above-referenced problem with other systems such as the ones described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,038,538 and 5,412,909. The first of these systems, U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,538 to Roson, describes a profile composed of a slot (or opening) into which brackets are regularly spaced; these brackets are adapted to be fixed through friction into the slot, and it includes the means to fix the member of the structure to nearby studs and supports by means of resilient elements adapted to provide angular adjustment to the members. This adjustment advantage has its counterpart in the fact that the means of fixation can give way and lose their adjustment so that the element is left unfastened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,909 to Wu et al. raises and solves the question that arises from applying the product to old structures to cover them and provide a better look.
Both patents have certain inconveniences, such as adjusting the ends of the segments to be fixed.